


This Years Love

by languageismymistress



Series: The Umbrella Academy Soundtrack [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Diego and Patch reflect on their past, Episode s01e04 - The Man on the Moon, F/M, Morgan overthinks a lot, Patch lives, Sad/Comfort, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 17:09:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19338889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/languageismymistress/pseuds/languageismymistress
Summary: Morgan finds Eudora lying in a pool of blood and feels the urge to hit something





	This Years Love

Anger coursed through Morgan’s veins. She looked down at the blood and the coughing detective and would have hit her had she not just been shot.

 

_Allison was going to kill them._

Morgan sat next to the bleeding Eudora, making sure the rest of her was okay. The glare and hitting of the hand indicating she would be fine. Just sore. And hurt. Because of the bullet that hit her side.

 

_Fucking time travelling assassins._

“I know you are glaring and tough but are you okay?”

 

She received another glare.

 

Eudora went to say something, the words cut off by footsteps from the hallway. Both women froze. Eudora staying on the floor, no, Eudora decided the floor was no longer viable for support and decided to lean against the bed.

 

Morgan grabbed Eudora’s gun and aimed it at the door. The running person putting their hands up as Morgan dropped her own.

 

“Woah baby, easy with that thing.”

 

Morgan rolled her eyes at her boyfriend.

 

“What the hell happened here?”  


Diego looked around the room, coming to an abrupt stop at the look of Eudora.

 

“Dora?”

 

Morgan felt her throat close up at the tone in Diego’s voice. The softness and tender in it. It shouldn’t bother her but yet, here she was, trying to focus on anything but them.

 

“I’m fine, Diego, I promise, just a small wound.”

 

Diego looked like he didn’t believe her, moving to kneel by her side as he moved her shirt up to take a better look at the injury.

 

“What were you thinking?”

 

Eudora rolled her eyes.

 

“That I would maybe _try it your way.”_

 

Morgan caught a laugh creeping up her throat at Eudora’s imitation of Diego.

 

“Why didn’t you wait for me?”

 

Morgan froze again. She hated it.

 

“I am a detective Diego, I can handle this.”

 

“And yet here you are shot.”

 

Morgan placed the gun on the bed.

 

“I’m tougher than I look, you know that.”

 

“Doesn’t matter, you still got shot, Dora, that is the important thing here okay, you could have died tonight damnit.”

 

“Why do you care so much?”

 

Morgan snuck out of the room, catching the word ‘love’ before closing the door. Tears rolled down her burning cheeks.

 

She needed to get out of there.

 

Running down the stairs, in hindsight, was not the best option. However, luck had her for the night and two arms caught her before she met the ground with an almighty thud.

 

“Hey Morg, what’s up?”

 

She smiled up at her roommates face, trying to hide the tears.

 

“Hey Chuck.”

 

Concern took over his facial expression.

 

“Seriously, what’s going on?”

 

Morgan shook her head, and the thoughts contained inside it. No was not the time for any of that. She could cry and mope at their apartment with ice cream and bad movies.

 

“Um, nothing just, just really glad Patch is alive and well, _yeah._ ”

 

“You and I both know that is one of the worst lies you have ever told.”

 

Morgan nodded, not being able to care.

 

“Morg, please?”

 

“I, ah,”

 

Diego’s voice cut off her next lie. Morgan wanted to run and hide. She didn’t want to do this, whatever this would become, not now.

 

“I’m gonna go.”

 

She whispered to Chuck, trying to leave.

 

Chuck nodded to her, giving her a slip past him. All she wanted was to get to her car, drive home and cry.

 

What she got was to her car before the passenger door opened and closed with a somewhat mad looking Diego.

 

“What?”

 

“What, really, that is how you want to start this?”

 

Those pesky little tears threatened to fall once more.

 

“Start what Diego?”

 

“What is doing on with you? Dora just got shot and you are acting like-.”

 

“Like what Diego, like my best friend just got shot and I feel like I can’t breathe because all I keep hearing is you talk to her like you still love her and that damn _fucking_ look in your eyes that match your voice? Like my heart is lying in the pool of blood next to her but unlike Eudora I don’t know if it will survive? Like I can’t even begin to word everything floating in and out of my head? Like _what Number Two?”_

Diego flinched back. Morgan hated herself for the name but she needed to give herself a break between them.

 

“You’re right, I do still love her,” she could feel her heart break, “but that love is platonic, both of our love for the other is platonic, nothing more, ever. Wanna know why?”

 

Morgan nodded, not trusting herself to speak.

 

“Because both of us have found someone else, someone who understands us in a way that the other didn’t, that gives us a love we didn’t think we needed nor deserved, gave us a warm, non-judgement kind of love that neither of us are willing to give up on. Ever. It’s why Dora is being giving a life sentence by her _wife_ and I am in here with my stubborn pain in the ass girlfriend, convincing her that nothing, not my ex, not the apocalypse, _nothing_ in this fucked up world will tear us apart.”

 

Morgan had nothing to say. What could one say after something like that?

 

Diego looked at her like a man looking to the only thing left to keep him alive and she knew, in that moment, she had fucked up.

 

“Ego, I-.”

 

She breathed out.

 

“Home?”

 

She nodded to Diego’s word, pulling out of the carpark. Listening to the song on the radio, calmness seeped back into her bones and mind. Giving herself a moment of clarity, she finally spoke.

 

“I love you too.”

_“This year's love had better last_ _  
Heaven knows it's high time”_

 


End file.
